An Old Friend
by GrapePudding
Summary: "Apollo was amazed. It was like Phoenix Wright was a totally different person." When Maya Fey comes to visit Phoenix, Apollo begins questioning Phoenix's relationship with his former "assistant". Can be interpreted as Phoenix/Maya.


**Written for September 5, also known as Phoenix/Maya day! They should seriously put it on a calendar. You can choose to interpret this fic as friendship or romance.. Although if you choose romance, it can get a bit awkward for some people at the end of this brief oneshot.. You will see why. I personally like to see this as pure friendship. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ace Attorney.**

* * *

><p>Apollo was amazed. It was like Phoenix Wright was a totally different person. He was less cryptic and mysterious. He was not as guarded. The all-knowing aura he usually gave off had vanished completely. The ex-lawyer just seemed overall... younger.<p>

It wasn't difficult to figure out the cause of the change. Phoenix had dragged Apollo and Trucy down to the train station two days ago to welcome her, after all.

When the train arrived, Phoenix had been leaning against a pillar in the station, his hands in his pockets, trying his hardest to appear nonchalant. However, there was no fooling Apollo. He could tell that Phoenix's eyes were searching the crowd, trying to pick out the one person he wanted to see. Apollo also got the impression that Phoenix was doing all he could to not crane his neck like a little kid trying to get a good look at the Steel Samurai. Trucy had noticed Phoenix's eagerness too. She and Apollo exchanged smirks as they watched Phoenix struggling to remain "cool".

Finally, a shrill cry pierced the atmosphere of the train station. "Niiick!"

Out of nowhere, a purple blur tackled Phoenix, slamming him against the pillar. Next thing Apollo knew, a young woman with long black hair and a petite body adorned with a purple-and-gold robe was clinging onto Phoenix's neck. Phoenix had pretended to be slightly annoyed and tried to seem as indifferent as ever, but Apollo could see something there in his eyes. Apollo had watched in bemusement as the two exchanged easy banter and then as Trucy piped up at last. She referred to the woman as "Auntie Maya". The woman known as Maya had seemed extremely amused when Apollo was introduced as Phoenix's student (_"How can a hopeless dork like Nick actually manage to _teach _someone?"_) and took great delight in hearing Trucy's nickname for Apollo. She kept asking "Polly" what the number to the safe was, but she was only answered with Apollo's complete and utter confusion.

As they moved to leave the station, Phoenix had dropped his already faltering facade altogether, and with a wide grin on his face, he enfolded Maya in a crushing bear hug.

Apollo lounged against a doorpost while he watched in amusement as Phoenix chased Maya - who was clutching Phoenix's beanie in her hand - around the cluttered office. Trucy was sitting on the sofa, alternating between watching the magic show on television and watching her adoptive father and her "aunt" act like children. Apollo was completely befuddled by the drastic change in his mentor. He had asked Trucy exactly who the young woman was, but she just replied that Maya used to be Phoenix's assistant during his attorney days. Apollo had the feeling there was lot more to it than that, though... A mere former employee would not be able to induce a complete one-eighty in Phoenix Wright with a simple visit.

"Give that back right now, Maya!" Phoenix shouted, nearly running into Trucy's unstable magic table. It was a wonder that both he and Maya had so far managed to avoid knocking into the death trap.

Maya cackled and vaulted over the sofa. "Ha...! You're getting old, Nick!" she shouted gleefully as Phoenix tripped over the hula hoop Trucy always left lying around.

Phoenix somehow flying-tackled Maya to the couch, almost forming a dogpile on Trucy. Jubilant, he rose with his hat clutched firmly in his right hand, half of his hair spikes completely flattened, and a triumphant grin on his stubbled face. Apollo had seen Phoenix grin more in the past two days than in all the months Apollo had worked at the agency put together. Apollo couldn't fathom Phoenix's obvious deep affection for Maya. Was it friendship... or something more? Was it pure ecstasy of finally seeing her after years of only written correspondence, or was Phoenix like this every moment he was with her? Apollo shook his head in surrender. He would just have to face the fact that he would never be able to understand Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey. Apollo's gaze shifted away from the two and landed on Trucy's face. When his eyes connected with hers, his entire being seemed to soften.

Maybe Apollo understood Phoenix better than he thought.


End file.
